


Vindicated

by NeverSayForever



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayForever/pseuds/NeverSayForever
Summary: What happens when the one you loved, the one who was so unreachable, now reaches out in the way you could only dream of?Seven found out.Was it worth it?( completely 100% Based on the song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional, so their lyrics will be emphasized and I must say I don't own them. Obviously.)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Vindicated

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary this is inspired off the song Vindicated By Dashboard Confessional and the lyrics will be the only thing emphasized in the story. Some things will be bold but they aren't lyrics. 
> 
> This is just a small project of me trying to cure my horrible writer's block.

_Hope, it dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption. Winding in and winding out. The shine of it caught my eye and roped me in.  
So mesmerizing so hypnotizing.   
I am captivated. _

She was the one. She had always been the one. Or at least he thought he was so sure she was the one. 

All their late night calls, all their late night messages in the chatroom, just the two of them and the dead of night; talking about nothing at all. But the nothingness was fulfilling, her presence was the only thing he wanted. The strange feeling of actually desiring something was unlike him, however he would have given anything for it. 

**Anything at all.**

**His life if he had to.**

However like all good things she turned to someone else, someone better in every possible way. 

Of course she chose Jumin, who in their right mind wouldn't choose him? After all he was the perfect package; you honestly couldn't ask for more from a man. 

So now, in the moment he found himself in a situation of undesirable agony, and joy at the same time. Standing in front of the one who chose someone else over him. 

So close and personal. Just him and her, together; alone. 

No one else but the two of them alone in a room full of unspoken feelings and chances never taken. 

_Hope it dangles on a string._

"I missed you, Seven." She whispered in her sweet voice. The voice that pained his heart to hear. 

"Mc…" The only thing he could get out was her name. The name that had been burned in his mind since the very first day in the chatroom. 

The name he could never forget. 

Her smile lit up as he said her name, the smile he swore he'd never see again. 

_So mesmerizing so hypnotizing_

"I miss you every day Mc.. I wish.." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. 

**I wish it was me.** That's what he wanted to say. God, he wished it was him. To have what he so desperately wanted. To marry the women his friend would be in a matter of days. 

_Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong. _

"Are you happy?" He asked, looking back up to her captivating eyes. They flickered in such a way as if answering the opposite of the words she said. 

"Of course." Her smile was weak, and forced. Not the bright and wonderful sight it used to be. 

**Was she not happy with the trust fund kid? Did she regret the route she chose afterall.**

_I am right, I swear I'm right.  
Swear I knew it all along. _

He let out a dry nervous laugh, running his fingers through his hair. There were so many things he wanted to ask her about that. So many things he wanted to know, like why. 

**Why not me?**

"Have- Have you been well Seven?" She asked meekly, glancing away from his eyes as if she was avoiding a trance she felt from them. 

"Of course, I'm God-Seven! The defender of Justice after all." He responded, trying so hard to be as goofy as possible. 

To be the Seven that she didn't choose, even after all the right cards seemed to be in his hands. 

_I am flawed. But I am cleaning up so well.  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself._

She snickered softly, a snicker of more pain than happiness. As if she could see through the mask he wore. 

Of course she could, she was always able to see the real him. 

"You are a better person then you give yourself credit for, your more than just a joke Seven, your…" Her words stopped abruptly as she slowly raised her hand gracefully to his face. 

Her warm hands sent a rush of electricity through his body. A feeling of pleasure he once only dreamed of. He once would have done anything for it, but now it felt almost forbidden as she caressed his face in her hand. 

He let his mind slip away as he glanced to her fingers. The sparkling elegant gem shined so bright as the ever reminder that she was so close yet so far. 

_So clear like the diamond in your ring.  
Cut to mirror your intention.   
Oversized and overwhelmed._

"You're amazing, Luciel. You are so very extraordinary...I..I.." The words were shaky and broken, coming from her sweet and angelic voice. One that tore him to pieces, like a monster you couldn't help but to love. 

He grabbed her hand from his face and held it tight in his, trembling as he starred at the object that kept them so far apart. 

"What.. a beautiful ring. I wouldn't expect anything less from Jumin. You are extremely lucky MC.." He smiled weakly, his eyes showing everything she needed to to know. 

_The shine of it which has caught my eye and rendered me so isolated.  
So motivated, I am certain now that I am.. _

"I don't know about that anymore. Is this truly the right choice?" She said, more so asked the man in front of her. The man whom held her hand as if it would crumble right in front of his eyes. 

**Was it the right choice?** He wanted to say no, but the choice was never ner his. 

"Just listen to your heart. Isn't that what they always say." Sevens response was simple and unlike him. 

He would never say anything like that. Not when what he wanted to say was the complete opposite of what he knew was the right thing. **Right thing? Did that even matter now?**

"My heart may have been wrong all along…" she responded shyly, quickly letting go of his hands. 

The ache of them parting hurt more than he thought was possible. 

Their eyes met again, a deep stare that felt like a lifetime. Did she mean what he thought? 

Or did he imagine the fairytale he so desperately wanted to be true. 

"What do you mean by that MC?" He whispered after the long silence that was now nothing but captivating and mesmerizing eye contact. 

"I think you know. I'm certain you understand." Her eyes sparkled in a way they hadn't before, a seductive and sweet smile now appearing on her face. 

She took a few more steps closer to him, so close he could feel her breath on his skin, sending pleasant goosebumps down his spine. 

"Mc…" 

_I am Vindicated._

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked nervously, wishing, no matter how conflicted it made it him feel, with every fiber of his being she was. 

_I am selfish, I am wrong._

"I love you Seven. No matter what happens, I will always love you and I wish I would've said it earlier. ."

As she spoke the words he only dreamed of hearing it felt as if everything in the world stopped, and the only things left were them two. Standing face to face, vulnerable and open. With everything he ever wanted actually in his grasp. 

**But was it right?**

**Could he actually betray a friend? Even if it was for her.**

"Mc...I.." Instead of finishing his sentence he reached up to her beautiful, flushing face, tracing her soft lips with his fingers. 

_So turn up the corners of your lips.  
Part them and feel my fingertips.   
Trace the moment, fall forever_

She let out a small graceful moan as he traced the outline of her lips, she opened them slightly, letting his fingertips fall slightly in her mouth. The sensual feeling that burned through his body as she elegantly wrapped her tongue around them was unbearable to him. 

**Absolutely, amazingly, unbearable.**

"I..I have always loved you.." He said in a whisper as he reluctantly moved his fingers away. 

"Kiss me Seven." She pleaded in the voice that drove him mad. 

**"Just once. Just for tonight, kiss me."**

_Defense is paper-thin_

" Mc…. What about…" He stopped himself, entranced by her begging and love filled eyes. 

_Just one touch and I'd be in too deep now_

Without much more thought, he wrapped his arms around her, meeting her lips with more passion than two people could possibly possess. 

_To ever swim against the current.  
So let me slip away _

The hungry kisses became hotter and longer as he led her gently on the floor, taking her in a way he was sure would never happen. 

**A night filled with unimaginable bittersweet passion.**

A night that only happened once before she walked down the aisle to marry the man she didn't really love while the man who she really did love watched painfully as his heart crumbled for the very last time.

_Slight hope_  
_It dangles on a string_  
_Like slow spinning redemption._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like the concept of seven and mc still being in love after her choosing someone else so I may extend that idea further if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading my "i have writers block" project, even if it wasn't so great. 
> 
> I'm open to any all comments on this since its a little different then I would normally write.


End file.
